Lodestar
Lodestar is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Biosovortian from an unknown planet. Appearance Lodestar has a magnetically floating metal head which levitates in an arch between his shoulders, however, it is still bonded to his body as wherever his head goes, his body follows,Video Games He has crab-like claws for hands and his body is mainly black with yellow feet, hands, shoulders, and chest. His mouth rarely moves, even when he's talking. In Omniverse, Lodestar has a yellow eyebrow-like crest on his forehead, and his head is now more skull-shaped. He also has lines beneath his mouth, which now moves when he talks. The white glow around his head is now green. The yellow from his feet go up to his thighs. His shoulders are bigger and the yellow stripes by his chest are shorter. Lodestar wears the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix/Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Lodestar Rex.png|Lodestar in Heroes United Powers and Abilities RtF (229).png|Magnetokinesis lodestar protect.png|Force Field Lodestar regenerating.png|Regeneration Lodestar is able to project magnetic fields that are capable of overloading electrical circuits and can attract magnetic materials to himself. He can also emit magnetic pulses that allows him to magnetize any ferromagnetic metals (iron, nickel, cobalt, and gallium), causing objects he magnetizes to attract everything magnetic to fly and collide with the target. As such, he has telekinetic control over metal, allowing him to levitate and move them without physical contact. His magnetic pulses in Simple and Ultimate Alien are white, but green in Busy Box, Primus, Vendetta, Heroes United and Omniverse. Lodestar can generate a green magnetic force field that protects him from most ballistic attacks. He can regenerate if he is destroyed, pulling his shattered pieces back together.Ultimate Aggregor He can levitate and fly. Lodestar possesses enhanced strength Weaknesses His head can be knocked away from his body, leaving it helpless and unable to reconnect with the head.Night of the Living Nightmare His powers are useless against non-metallic objects. History |-|Alien Force = ;Ben *In War of the Worlds: Part 2, Lodestar was unlocked on-screen but transformed into off-screen. *Lodestar made his first appearance in Simple. Lodestar defeated some battlers. *In Busy Box, Lodestar ripped open the Naljian Destructor. *In Primus, Lodestar fought a red Techadon. *In Vendetta, Lodestar battled Ragnarok. ;Bioids *In The Final Battle: Part 2, Lodestar was used by the Bioids. |-|Ultimate Alien = ;Ben *In Duped, Lodestar defeated Urian. *In Video Games, Lodestar was defeated by the Stalker. *In Ultimate Aggregor, Lodestar defeated Aggrebots and was destroyed by Aggregor's Ship exploding, but survived and regenerated. *In Absolute Power: Part 1, Lodestar violently attacked some Forever Knights. *In Girl Trouble, Lodestar battled some of Computron's Minions. *In The Purge, Lodestar fought a Dragon Robot. ;Dream *In Night of the Living Nightmare, Lodestar prepared to battle Aggregor. Later, Lodestar was seen confronting Albedo. |-|Specials= ;Ben *In Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United, Lodestar battled Rex. |-|Omniverse = ;Ben *In The More Things Change: Part 1, Lodestar stops Zombozo from stealing a brain from the brain bank. *In Return to Forever, Lodestar battled against the Forever Knights, and saved Jimmy. *In A New Dawn, Lodestar appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. Appearances |-|Ben 10: Alien Force = ;Ben ;Season 3 *''Simple'' (first appearance; selected alien was Humungousaur) *''Busy Box'' (selected alien was Humungousaur) *''Primus'' *''Vendetta'' ;Bioids ;Season 3 *''The Final Battle: Part 2'' |-|Ben 10: Ultimate Alien= ;Ben ;Season 1 *''Duped'' (first reappearance) *''Video Games'' *''Ultimate Aggregor'' *''Absolute Power: Part 1'' ;Season 2 *''Girl Trouble'' ;Season 3 *''The Purge'' ;Dream ;Season 3 *''Night of the Living Nightmare'' (x2) |-|Specials= ;Ben *''Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United'' |-|Ben 10: Omniverse= ;Ben ;Season 1 *''The More Things Change: Part 1'' (first reappearance) ;Season 4 *''Return to Forever'' ;Season 8 *''A New Dawn'' (cameo) |-|Comics= ;Cartoon Network Action Packs *One Man's Trash ;Chapter Books *Double Negative ;Others *Has Ben's Time Come? Video Games Ben 10 Alien Force: The Rise of Hex Lodestar is a playable alien in the game. Due to the Omnitrix sorting out after Ben fiddled with it, Lodestar was temporarily locked. Lodestar was reunlocked at the beginning of Level 7. Lodestar is able to magnetically attract himself to metallic emblems embedded on the walls of the temple and catacombs underneath Bellwood. He can increase his altitude, move across considerable distances and slow his descent to avoid potential hazards. Throughout the game, Lodestar strangely interacts with 15 mystic talismans. For this reason, he is the only alien form capable of defeating Hex, destroying all but one talisman to weaken the otherwise invincible foe. Lodestar uses the remaining talisman to trap Hex inside it. Naming and Translations Etymology Lodestar's name comes from lodestone, a naturally magnetized piece of the mineral called magnetite. Trivia *Lodestar is the first alien used by 16-year old Ben in Omniverse. *In Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, Lodestar appears to have a mouth but, with the exception of errors, it never opens. In Omniverse, though, his mouth moves when he talks. *Lodestar is the main alien in the video game Ben 10 Alien Force: The Rise of Hex. *In the code nano section on the FusionFall website, a picture of Lodestar's head can be seen. *The reboot continuity game Xingo Mayhem has a magnet upgrade that resembles Lodestar's upper body minus shoulders, arms. and head. References Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Transformations Category:Male Aliens Category:Alien Force Aliens Category:Albedo's Aliens Category:Males